Dreaming
by Nova of Mink
Summary: Raven is having interesting dreams about her fellow Titans. Warning: Contains Lemons
1. Dream 1

Dreaming

by Nova

Teen Titans (Animated)

(a series of PWP dreams by Raven)

Thank you to Betas _doujinzii_ and _'I Hate To See Your Heart Break'_

**Dream #1**

* * *

Raven found herself staring at the T-Car. It gleamed in the overhead lights. A smudge on the driver side fender caught her attention. For some reason, she found this distressing. Cyborg would have a fit if he saw that. Slowly, as if walking through water she came to the car, using the edge of her cape to clean the offending mark off. That calmed her.

Sensing movement, she looked down to see a metal arm waving from beneath the car. Curiously, she watched the hand moving, wondering what it meant. Should she be doing something? She should know what was going on...shouldn't she?

Her hand began to feel heavy. Lifting it up she saw a wrench in her grip. It came to her that Cyborg needed this tool.

The action took a long time, but finally the wrench was placed in Cyborg's out stretched hand. The hand disappeared under the car.

To her dismay, she found another smudge. She spent long agonizing minutes cleaning oily finger prints from Cyborg's baby. The T-Car roared to life and Cyborg appeared, the black marks thankfully gone. She watched his laughing, smiling face. He was saying how he couldn't have done it without her.

Suddenly she found herself swept up and perched on one metal arm. He continued to thank her for her company and assistance. It warmed her inside. Here was one friend who appreciated her just the way she was. For a moment, she found a smile on her own face. This made him even happier.

His lips formed 'Booyah' before pressing against her own.

Raven's eyes went wide, but she did not pull away. Cyborg's lips were warm and firm.

He lifted his head and gave her a huge smile.

Raven found herself in the passenger seat, as Cyborg wanted to go for a ride.

The top was down as they sped toward the horizon.

* * *

Raven awoke, a smile still gracing her lips. She snuggled down into her covers and went back to sleep.


	2. Dream 2

Dreaming

by Nova

Teen Titans (Animated)

(a series of PWP dreams by Raven)

Thank you to Betas _doujinzii_ and _'I Hate To See Your Heart Break'_

**Dream #2**

* * *

She walked along through a field of flowers, lovely rolling hills stretched before her. She held her hands out to the side and felt the soft brush of petals against her fingers. The wind delicately ruffled her hair.

The feeling of peace and contentment filled her. There weren't any villains here; it was only a soft green sanctuary. She walked and walked. The soothing lack of emotions was so freeing. No fighting others' emotions. She was finally free to just relax and feel nothing-Only peace.

Faintly, she could hear a tune carried on the breeze. She continued forward, following the enchanting sound.

At the crest of the next hill she could see a cabin in the distance. The flowers seemed to dance to the song. It swirled through her. Each step was light and carried her over the long distance swiftly. Soon she stood before the building. The song led her around the side and there sitting on a stump was a blonde head bent over a lute.

His sensitive fingers caressed the strings. The happiness and contentment echoed though the cords. Her soul sang with the music.

Slowly, he lifted his head and looked at her with crystal blue eyes. They were full of warmth and friendship.

She sat before him and he continued to play just for her. No music had ever been so beautiful.

When he finally lifted his fingers from the lute, they danced before her. She did not know sign language, but here and now she understood him perfectly.

He asked if she played. She shook her head. Would she like to learn? She nodded.

He handed the lute to her. She cradled the instrument in her arms, unsure of how to hold it.

Jericho's arms came around her from behind and moved her hands to the proper position. Expertly, he guided her fingers to draw the most beautiful notes from the strings.

She knew she should be concentrating on the movement of her hands. Unfortunately, her mind kept wandering to the feel of him pressed against her back, the caress of his cheek on hers as he leaned over her. Her heart was beating out of time with the gentle strumming of the lute. She remembered feeling perfectly comfortable, but now it was too hot. Her face was flush. Her breathing was quicker than usual.

Somehow her fingers continued to follow his tutelage, filling the air with music.

As the song came to an end, she could feel his smile, pressed as he was to the side of her face. He drew her hand up to his mouth and kissed her fingers slowly, giving each one equal attention. Gently he turned her hand over and placed a scalding kiss against her palm.

* * *

Raven awoke with a gasp. Her hand clenched, palm tingling.


	3. Dream 3

Dreaming

by Nova

Teen Titans (Animated)

(a series of PWP dreams by Raven)

Thank you to Betas _doujinzii_ and _'I Hate To See Your Heart Break'_

**Dream #3**

* * *

She was running, weaving in and out of the trees.

Somewhere behind her she could feel it pursuing her. She refused to face whatever sought her. Every time it came close enough to see, she ran harder.

The moon was full and offered speckled bits of light through the leaves. Her heart was pounding, the throbbing of her blood thudded in her ears. Harsh gasping breaths drowned out any other sound that might have been heard.

Limbs and brush seemed to appear out of nowhere snagging on her uniform, trying to slow her down. She ducked under a large branch, only to feel it grab her cape. It tightened around her throat, dragging her to a stop. Desperately she wrestled with the clasp. Her fingers wouldn't respond properly! It seemed an eternity before she freed herself. She thought she felt breath upon her cheek; leaving her cloak and communicator behind she ran.

As she moved through the never-ending night, some part of her knew she had done this before. Always she ran from that which she did not want to face.

She was running from herself.

She began to slow. It too slowed, moving in the darkness just beyond her vision. The fear still coursed through her. The cool calm that was her shield was torn away, leaving her naked to her own emotions.

It was a dream, she knew this with certainty. She was chasing herself in circles.

She came to a stop, standing in a beam of moonlight. Slowly, she turned to face her pursuer.

At first it was still, testing her resolve. When she did not move, it advanced into the circle of light.

The large furred creature towered over her, its teeth exposed in a snarl. It looked down at her expectantly, waiting for something. She watched it in confusion, then she recognized it.

Beast Boy.

As that thought took hold, it began to shrink and take on the familiar form of her teammate. The young ungainly boy she had always known. It was familiar and comforting. She almost smiled in relief, but something was different. The look in his eyes was not playful or sweet. The green orbs were demanding and aggressive. He wanted something from her.

She swallowed hard, all the tension returning.

BB walked toward her, changing shape with each step. He was growing taller, muscles filling in, his stride confident and sure. His lips moved as he approached. She stepped back, uncomfortable with how BB was changing before her eyes. Where was her friend?

Her back pressed against the trunk of a tree; she had no where else to run.

Beast Boy placed his hands on either side of her head, an as he leaned in close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. Still his lips moved, trying to tell her something.

He wasn't that boy any longer.

His lips settled on hers, warmth spilled through her body and she thought she would burst with the pleasure.

* * *

Raven woke suddenly and sat up straight on the bed. Her hands flew up to cover her still burning lips.


	4. Dream 4

Dreaming

by Nova

Teen Titans (Animated)

(a series of PWP dreams by Raven)

Thank you to Betas _doujinzii_ and _'I Hate To See Your Heart Break'_

**Dream #4**

* * *

She moved through the silent halls of the tower. Something was pulling at her, some emotion, strong and demanding. She followed it and found herself standing by the pool.

Waves were lapping at the sides, something was agitating the surface.

As she looked down the length of the pool, sitting on the edge with her legs kicking at the water was Jynx. She didn't seem to notice Raven. Her lips moved as if talking to someone.

Raven felt her cape ripple in the air. The wind snagged the bands from Jynx's hair causing the pink locks to fall about her face.

Jynx laughed, moving to stand beside the pool. She lifted her arms above her head and her dress quickly disappeared. The Mystic Mistress stood in skimpy black lace underwear and black boots.

It finally occurred to Raven's slow mind that Kid Flash must be here.

Of course, her rational brain filled in, she was dreaming about the story KF had told the male members of the team. At the time, she had known it was a bad idea to listen. She knew better.

Kid Flash appeared in front of Jynx. He leaned in and kissed her. Black tipped nails ran up to grip his hair.

Their desire simmered in the air, filling Raven's lungs with every breath. The emotion pressed against her demanding that she accept it. She fought not to submit, all the while unable to look away from the passionate scene before her.

The couple continued to move. After returning the kiss for a few minutes, Jynx used her grip to pull his head back and push him down. He obliged, trailing kisses down her neck, over a collar bone, across a breast, latching on to a nipple through the thin material. Jynx's mouth opened in a quiet gasp.

Raven felt her own nipples tingle in response. She could feel the warmth of his breath, the rasp of his tongue across the sensitive flesh.

Kid Flash reached around to remove the bra. Jynx shook her head; again she applied pressure, moving his head farther down. He glanced up, his lips moving, questioning. She nodded, a promise to reciprocate later.

His lips came back to her body, sliding down over her taut stomach. Playfully, his tongue teased her belly button.

Raven felt every movement of those searing lips over her skin. Her heart beat faster, the blood burned in her veins.

KF abandoned the bra, hands grazed over her back, sliding under the edges of the lace panties to grip Jynx's ass. This caused the underwear to fall down completely, exposing her to his descending mouth.

As his tongue slid between her wet folds, Raven could not hold back an answering moan.

The couple's eyes turned to her.

Raven could only stare back.

Jynx raised a hand and signaled for her to come join them.

Raven took a hesitant step forward, and plunged into the pool.

* * *

Raven's eyes shot open, her arms were flung to the side as if attempting to swim. The throbbing of her body let her know it was going to be a long night.


	5. Dream 5

Dreaming

by Nova

Teen Titans (Animated)

(a series of PWP dreams by Raven)

Thank you to Betas _doujinzii_ and _'I Hate To See Your Heart Break'_

**Dream #5**

* * *

Raven tossed fitfully in her bed. It was coming again and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She stood at the pool again. Her eyes could not move from the writhing couple. Each time she watched, it was a little different, playing out desires she couldn't name or give voice to in her waking mind.

Here she could vicariously indulge in something unreachable in her real life.

Her body throbbed and burned with each caress. Involuntarily her hand moved to ease some of the building pressure. As she touched herself a gasp left her lips. Jynx's hand beckoned.

She knew the plunge was coming and also knew there was no stopping it; her mind could not take the step required to join the imaginary couple.

Raven did not fight the fall and slipped beneath the waves. The warm water wrapped around her and she drifted. Light made beautiful patterns above her. Lower and lower she sank, leaving the light behind, until she came in contact with something solid.

Vaguely, she thought it must be the bottom of the pool, but it was warm against her back.

Gently, hands grasped her shoulders and turned her.

Aqualad smiled at her with heat in his eyes.

Her already pounding heart picked up speed.

He pulled her close so that there bodies were pressed together. Taking hold of her hands, he guided them around his waist. Then he clasped her face and lowered his lips to hers. His lips were warm and firm. The kiss was chaste, but so wonderful, sending tingles through her.

Part of her was finally willing to admit that she wanted to be touched; to feel the passion of two bodies coming together.

When his tongue caressed the crease between her lips requesting access, she opened to him. Eagerly he touched and explored the recess of her mouth. Her own tongue transmitted sensations she didn't know were possible. She moaned in pleasure, tightening her grip, causing delicious friction between there bodies.

Aqualad's hands drifted down over her back to cup her ass, kneading the taut flesh. A knee slipped between her legs and slid up to touch her sensitive outer lips. She moaned and he kissed her harder, tilting his head he deepened the kiss, swallowing the sound.

She was pulled along his strong thigh, every inch filled with waves of ecstasy. When their sexes came together and she felt his hard length against her womanhood, she couldn't contain the rush of pleasure.

She pulled back from the kiss and gasped.

Water rushed into her throat.

* * *

Raven shot up in bed gasping and choking. After a few ragged breaths, she allowed her self to collapse back against her pillows. She was surprised they didn't catch fire and combust on contact with her burning skin.

At this rate she was going to have to learn how to masturbate.


	6. Dream 6

Dreaming

by Nova

Teen Titans (Animated)

(a series of PWP dreams by Raven)

Thank you to Betas _doujinzii_ and _'I Hate To See Your Heart Break'_

**Dream #6**

* * *

She was surrounded by blurry gray bodies. They were moving and swaying to the thumping beat that seemed to radiate through everything. She recognized the club her friends liked to frequent.

The gyrating bodies were very close, but always pulled back just short of touching her. The band on stage were just vague shapes. They moved about as if playing, but she could not hear any music; only the pounding beat that radiated through her body.

At first she fought to stay removed. She did not want to feel whatever emotion drove the faceless crowd. Control was instinctive, even in this obviously dream environment.

The drumming didn't slow. It continued to throb through her, her skin tingling. She could feel the rush of her blood with each in tempo beat of her heart. It sought to consume her, rolling over her in waves.

Raven fought, tried to remain separate. Each emotion isolated, controlled, that was the key. But the edges were blurred, she couldn't grab onto or hold the feeling crawling through her. The shell that kept the world out cracked and crumbled at her feet. The emotions burst over her, engulfing her in so many sensations.

She found herself moving, joining the crowd, worshiping the beat. Her hands came up, sinking into her hair as her body gave in. A small part of her mind insisted that this was not like her, that she should fight. It was drowned out by the pumping of her blood. Her arms reached for the ceiling and the relentless beat consumed her. She moved and swayed, becoming one with the crowd.

She broke free for a moment with the shock of a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. They pulled her back against a hard male body. The beat throbbed through him and back into her. Once again, she was overwhelmed. Her skin burned where he touched. Trails of fire followed as he stroked down over her hips and thighs, his expert hands massaging her body. Her breath came in short gasps as desire rolled over her.

She could feel his warm breath brush her ear. A tongue gently traced over the shell. She let her head fall to the side to give him better access. The edge was followed to the lobe which he worried with his teeth. Each little tug sent shock waves through her system, centering at her core where she burned. The lips moved down, sucking and biting, his tongue drawing patterns on her skin. A moan forced its way out of her throat and she sank her fingers into his short soft locks. It felt so good, so good.

Their bodies continued to move with the beat. One hand moved up to cup a breast. Nimble fingers teased the tight nipple. She gasped at the feel of him against her naked flesh. Had she been wearing clothes? Where'd they go? These thoughts flickered briefly and were quickly swept away. His other hand settled on her hip pulling her tight against him, so that with every move she could feel his hardness grinding against the small of her back. It made her blood flow faster as the beat increased.

Passion roared through her. Only he and the beat existed.

The hand on her hip slid down to cup her heat. She moaned in pleasure, arching against his fingers. Vaguely she felt a smile curl against her skin, but her focus was on the hands that plucked and played her so expertly. Each movement of his fingers sent tremors through her body. They slid inside her moist passage pumping in time with the beat.

The tempo continued to increase. The pleasure was building and building. How was she going to stand the pressure? Her lover lifted his head to look her in the eye. His green eyes twinkled at her knowingly, a familiar arrogant smile on his lips. Then his thumb found her and she shattered.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes staring at the ceiling above her bed. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she could barely catch her breath. The sheets were damp with sweat.

One word escaped her in a whispered gasp: "Speedy."


	7. Dream 7

Dreaming

by Nova

Teen Titans (Animated)

(a series of PWP dreams by Raven)

Thank you to Betas _doujinzii_ and _'I Hate To See Your Heart Break'_

Dream #6

/

Raven's eyes felt heavy as she fought to stay awake. Every night another dream, more burning passion and unmet desires. She couldn't take it anymore, she thought, as she lost the fight and slipped into sleep.

He was leaning over her. His naked chest was dripping with moisture; drops ran down over taut muscles to be absorbed in the loose gray sweatpants. He gently removed the book from her arms laying it on the coffee table. She watched him through half-lidded eyes, the TV flickered silently behind him.

He turned back and gently lifted her into his arms. Her head came to rest on his shoulder, her nose almost brushing his neck. The only sound was the pounding of her heart as she stared at the long length of his neck. Leaning forward, she laid her lips against the warm column of skin. The slight tightening of his hands made her bolder and she allowed her tongue to taste the skin. She felt his silent gasp against her side and the increased pace of his heart. Lips, teeth, and tongue explored, tasted, and nipped the skin within easy reach.

This time she would be in control of the dream. She would finally let go and take what she wanted.

The arms gently lay her down on her bed. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck keeping him close and with the other she grabbed the edge of his mask and peeled it away.

Richard's amazing blue eyes looked down at her.

"Raven, what are you doing?"

"Dreaming."

She pulled him down, sealing her lips against his. The mask slipped from her fingers and she plunged them into his hair. Boldly she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He gasped and she slid it inside to mate with his.

Dick groaned and kissed her back. He was strong, skillful, and so hot. It was more amazing than anything she had yet imagined. He brought the same determination and focus to this that he put into everything he did.

She could have spent all night just kissing him, if her body hadn't reminded her that there was so much more. The core of her throbbed and ached. Night after night of these dreams had her already on the brink. Tonight, she would get exactly what she needed, what she had denied herself in the other dreams.

Raven ran her hands over the naked flesh above her. One nail skimmed over a nipple, drawing a moan of pleasure from the man in her arms. She traced over each of his abs until she came to the waistband of his pants. Confidently, she slipped her and inside and wrapped her fingers around his hard length.

Dick pulled his lips away gasping. She could see the passion blazing in his eyes as he looked down on her. "Raven, are you sure you-" he stopped short as she tightened her grip and stroked him.

"Yes, please Richard," she begged, not caring how it sounded. She was on fire and she wouldn't go another night unsatisfied.

Quickly, he stripped them of their few clothes. When he came back to her arms it was with the amazing sensation of flesh on flesh. He was kissing her again, ravaging her mouth and she moaned wantonly. The calluses on hands created delightful tingling across her skin as he explored her body. Each touch wound her tighter and tighter.

He kept trying to slow down, but she was too far gone. She couldn't wait, she had wanted him, wanted this, for too long. Desperate, she wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning, "please," into his mouth.

She could feel him teasing her entrance as she writhed against him.

Gently, he eased the head into her dripping entrance. She whimpered at his shallow thrusts. He tightened his arms, holding her against his chest. Then he surged forward, filling her. He swallowed her surprised cry of pain. It shocked her out of the moment for a second, then Dick was thrusting into her and the pain was forgotten. Pleasure rushed through her drowning out everything else.

Swiftly she approached the peak, before she could fully appreciate the view, she was pushed over. The orgasm slammed through her and she screamed her pleasure against Richard's lips.

Distantly, she heard the shattering of glass, as the intense pleasure rolled away, but Dick was not done. He continued to move against her and soon she found herself again falling, a second orgasm sweeping her away. This time Richard joined her, crying out his own pleasure.

Exhausted he lay atop her, his head beside her on the bed. She could feel his ragged breath on her ear.

Slowly, she realized there was a chill wind blowing across her skin. Carefully turning her head she could see where the windows of her room had been shattered and her curtains floated on the wind.

Reality settled in.

Raven blinked hard at the ceiling above her bed. She wasn't sleeping.

Very slowly, she turned to look at the face lying next to hers.

"Richard, what just happened?"

"A dream came true."


End file.
